fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fretka i Jeremiasz: Love Story 2/scenariusz
Pięć części Fretki (Monika Pikuła) i Jeremiasza (Grzegorz Drojewski) według wszystkich odcinków z sezonu 2 na kanale Disney XD i Puls 2. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest Wywiad z dziobakiem, a ostatnim Czarnoksiężnik. Część 1 Wywiad z dziobakiem (Fretka gra u Jeremiasza na konsoli.) Jeremiasz: Cieszę się, że jednak postanowiłaś przyjść. Większość dziewczyn nie przepada za grami. Fretka: Psy, większość. ja jestem od nich fajniejsza. Tak, ja wręcz kocham takie gry. (Między parą pojawia się pies Zuzi.) Co to? Jeremiasz: Ach, to jest pies Zuzi. (Głaszcze psa.) Dobra psinka, dobra psinka. Fretka: Tak, dobra psinka, dobra psinka...n (Pies warczy na Fretkę.) Chyba mnie nie lubi. (Fretka wychodzi przed dom, gdzie odwiedza ją Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Ej Fretka! Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Cześć! Dokąd uciekłaś? Fretka: Ja..eee? Jeremiasz: Przyniosłem ci twój but. Fretka: Och! Jeremiasz: Oj spokojnie, umyłem go. Proszę, czy mogę? (Zakłada Fretce but, a dziewczyna upada z zauroczenia.) Eu, Fretka? Jesteś cała? Fretka: Ach, mój ty książę. Ogrodowe akwarium (W ogródku.) Jeremiasz: Przez cały dzień do ciebie dzwonię. Fretka: A? Hehehehehe.... Jeremiasz: Może masz na coś ochotę? Fretka: O rajuśku, tak! (Kiedy dziewczyna się schyla przypadkowo odpycha zamrożone akwarium. Basen przesuwa się wraz z trybuną do morza. Gdy już znika z ogródka Linda wraca do domu.) Jeremiasz: Naprawdę nie widziałaś, że do ciebie dzwoniłem? Fretka: Tak... No cóż. Jeremiasz: W porządku, łapię. Widać byłaś bardzo zajęta. Dzień żyjącej żelatyny Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć Fretka, słyszałem, że robisz przyjęcie deserowe, więc zrobiłem to sam z galaretki. (Przynosi napis CANDACE (pl. Fretka) z galaretki.) Fretka: Oho! Nadal mam jej dosyć. Pan Dziobak Jeremiasz: (do Izabeli) Przepraszam panią, macie może stolik dla dwojga? Izabela: Hehe, proszę za mną. Jeremiasz i Fretka: (Siadają przy stole.) Fineasz i Ferb: (Podają im jedzenie.) Baljeet: (Daje napoje.) Smacznego! Buford: (Gra na skrzypcach.) Jeremiasz: Wiesz co Fretka, świetnie się bawiłem w twoim ogródku, ale teraz jest wspaniale. Fretka: Hihihi... (Napisy końcowe w piosence Miłość zła) Razem: On poznaje ją, Dokładnie zawsze to się zaczyna tak, Nasza miłością możemy podbić cały świat. To samo bawi nas i śmieszy do łez, Zawsze z tobą będę, łączy nas miłość zła! Dundersztyc: Miłość zła. Część 2 Pepe znosi jajko Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć Fretka, czy nie wybrałabyś się ze mną dooo... (Zauważa Fretkę w kostiumie dziobaka.) Mh? Ech, fajny mamo-kostium. Fretka: (Krzyczy do mamy.) Widzisz, on rozumie! Oszukać system Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) O jej! Wyglądasz przepięknie. Chyba..wy..wszyscy wyglądacie pięknie... ehe! Fineasz: Dzięki! Chyba wciąż jesteśmy w grze. Jeremiasz: O dobra... A zatem idziemy? Fretka: Eh, tak! Jeremiasz: Dlaczego to się nazywa potańcówką? Fretka: Nie prowokuj mnie. (Odchodzą.) Samolot! Samolot! (W napisach końcowych Linda wraca do domu z Fretką, która ma rękę w gipsie i Jeremiaszem z nogą w gipsie.) Linda: Fretka, dobrze wiesz, że codziennie na izbę przyjęć trafiają tłumy. Powinniście uważać. Fretka: Mówiłam ci już, że byliśmy w kaskach. (Wysiadają z samochodu.) Więc twoja kuzynka Nicolette opowiadała o grze wideo? Jeremiasz: Tak, jeden poziom przechodziła przez tydzień. Chyba nie myślałaś, że na prawdę to robi. Fretka, ehe! Czy pozwolisz? Fretka: Tak, znaczy nie, znaczy śmiało! (Jeremiasz pisze C+J w serduszku na gipsie Fretki.) Dzięki! Zagrajmy w Quiz (W ogródku) Jeremiasz: (Odwiedza Fretkę.) Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Widziałem cię w telewizji i chciałem ci pogratulować. Teraz pewnie szybko zostaniesz wielką gwiazdą. Fretka: A co z twoją reklamą? Jeremiasz: Mówisz o tym? (Pokazuje na telefonie reklamę sandałów.) (Piosenka Dobre sandały) Gdy dobre sandały kupić chcesz, To do naszych sklepów udaj się! Jeremiasz: To była tylko moja stopa. Fretka: Ech, masz zgrabne kostki. Jeremiasz: Dzięki! A ty fajną... gałąź. Fretka: (Zdejmuje z włosów gałąź.) Ehe, szkoda, że nie widziałeś mnie w cieście. Fretka/Jeremiasz: Hahahahaha! Jeremiasz: A w jakim cieście? Myjnia samochodowa Fineasz: Wow! Ta myjnia naprawdę jest niezła. W tym tempie uratujemy wszystkie gwiazdonose krety. Fretka: Fineasz, chciałabym cię przyłapać, ale jeśli nie przyśpieszycie ruchu, to przepadnie mi randka z Jeremiaszem. Fineasz: Bez obaw siostrzyczko. (Łączy się przez telefon z Ferbem.) Tu wielka woda do super piany, uruchomić akceleratory. (Ferb przyśpiesz taśmę.) Fretka: (Skacze po wszystkich przejeżdżających samochpdach.) Nie chwila! Za szybko! Wolniej, wolniej, wo-wo-wo-wo-wol....stop! (Ferb zatrzymuje taśmę i Fretka ląduje na przedniej szybie samochodu Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Wow! To się nazywa wejście. Fretka: Jeremiasz! Hehehehe...zdążyłeś. (Schodzi z szyby.) Pewnie koszmarnie wyglądam. Jeremiasz: Wyglądasz pięknie, wskakuj. (Fretka wchodzi do samochodu.) Uczesałaś się. Fretka: (Taśma zostaję uruchomiona i samochód wjeżdża do myjni.) To wosk i trochę detergentów. Jeremiasz: To super, bardzo się cieszę, że jedziesz ze mną. Fretka: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. (W napisach końcowych piosenka Fineastyczna myjnia) Adam Krylik: Szur! Szur! Czy to felgi, czy dach. Fineasz: Tak czyste auta chyba są tylko w snach. Adam Krylik: Chlast! Chlast! Tu pozbędziecie się trosk. Fineasz: Po każdym myciu nakładamy wosk! Baljeet: Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Buford: szybko przekonasz się. Adam Krylik/'Fineasz': Nie daj się zwieść ta myjnia najlepsza jest! Fineasz, Ogniki: A każdy nasz gość, zapaszek dostanie też. Wszyscy: Bo nasza myjnia jest fineastyczna! Fineastyczna! (Myjnia!) Część 3 Wrażenie tonięcia (W ogródku Fretka i Jeremiasz mają romantyczna kolację z orkiestrą, posypani górą płatów róż, z Bufordem, jako kupidynem wiszącym nad nimi.) Jeremiasz: Fretka, he! Uwielbiam, gdy ktoś trzyma stopy tuż przy mojej twarzy i w ogóle, ale może wymkniemy się na żaroburgera? Baljeatelsi wkrótce (Napisy końcowe) Fretka: Wow, mamo! To na pewno wszystko co chciałaś? Linda: Myślę, że w klubie bridge'owym będą w niebo wzięci. Stefa: Strasznie dużo będzie tej sałatki. Vanessa: (do Ferba) No, pora sprawdzić dokąd zabrali tatę. Z samochodu chyba nici. Zapomniałabym. Dzięki. (Całuje Ferba w policzek, on rozmarzył się.) Fineasz: (Cały się trzęsie.) Czy coś przegapiłem? (Ferb go uspokaja.) Dzięki Ferb. CZĘŚĆ 4 *PRZEDOSTATNIA CZĘŚĆ* Rozchmurz się, Fretka (Fretka i Stefa idą na lody do parku.) Stefa: Wiesz co, małe lody zawsze poprawiają mi humor. Fretka: Może masz rację. (Podchodzi do Jeremiasza, który sprzedaje lody, ale nie wie o tym, ponieważ chłopak jest tyłem.) Poproszę dwie kulki... (Jeremiasz odwraca się.) Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz?! Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Co ty tutaj robisz? Jeremiasz: Nie chciałem odwoływać randki, chciałem zarobić trochę pieniędzy, żeby ci zrobić niespodziankę. Fretka: Niespodziankę dla mnie...o Jeremiasz. (Fretka i Jeremiasz jadą w dorożce w parku w zachodzie słońca.) Fretka: Wiesz co ci powiem, naprawdę warto było poczekać. Jeremiasz: Cieszę się, że nie wpadłaś w jakąś depresję, tylko dlatego, że odwołałem randkę. Fretka: Ehehehe, jasne.... (Wyrzuca za siebie magazyn Quazmo.) Kodeks Łobuza wkrótce Atlantyda Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do dziewczyn.) Cześć Fretka, dzień dobry pani Flynn-Fletcher. Fretka: Jeremiasz!? Cześć! Ehe hehe, to.. co cię sprowadza na naszą piękną, piaszczystą plażę? Jeremiasz: Jestem sędziom w konkursie zamków z piasku. Fretka: No nie! Jeremiasz: Tak. Bardzo jestem ciekaw co razem zbudujecie. Ale lepie zaczynajcie, czas ucieka. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Mamo, czemu tak bezczynnie stoisz?! Zamek sam się nie zbuduje! Ruch, ruch, ruch! Konkurs tańca (Na konkursie tańca) Jeremiasz: Przepraszam cię Fretko bardzo za to wszystko. Ja po prostu nie chciałem cię zawieść. Fretka: Nie przepraszaj, na pewno byś mnie nie zawiódł, chciałam tylko byśmy razem spędzili przyjemnie czas. Choćby tańcząc do utraty tchu. Jeremiasz: Trochę mi się kręci w głowie. Fretka: Chętnie ci pomogę! (Podczas napisów końcowych Ferb pokazuje Jeremiaszowi swój taniec.) Jeremiasz: Wow! Część 5 *FINAŁ* Przenikanie (Z dala słychać Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Czołem! Fretka: O nie, Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: (Do dzieci) Gdzie jest Fretka? Fineasz: Utknęła w drzwiach. Jeremiasz: Dzięki! Fretka: Hooo! O nie, o nie! O nie! O nie może mnie tak zobaczyć! O nie! O nie! (Owija się rolką papieru zawieszoną na drzwiach) (Promień Inatora z pokoju luster trafia drzwi na Fretce, które następnie znikają) Jeremiasz: (Podchodzi do Fretki) Fretka? Fretka: (Udaje, że robi skłony.) I skłon i oddech! Uf, zdrowo się tak porozciągać! O cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Cóż, nasze mamy zaczną grać, jak tylko odsłonią pomnik. Idziemy! Fretka: No! (Idą trzymając się za ręce.) (Przed ratuszem) Roger: A zatem już nie przedłużając. (Ludzie odsłaniają pomnik, z zespół Lindy zaczyna grać.) Fineasz: Wiesz Ferb, mam wrażenie, że to był udany dzień dla wszystkich! (Pojazd Dundersztyca zwisa z krawędzi, po jednej jego stronie stoi Pepe, a po drugiej Dundersztyc.) Dundersztyc: Nie rozumiem dlaczego nic mi dzisiaj nie wyszło, przecież miałem plany A, B i C i wszystkie, no i sam zniszczyłem B, co jest? (Pepe zeskakuje z wozu i Dundersztyc zjeżdża na pojeździe w dół zbocza.) Ej, dokąd idziesz? A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaaaku! (Przejeżdża obok Wilkinsów.) Wilbur Wilkins: Ej widziałeś, bezwysiłkowa drezyna! Orville Wilkins: Facet daje czadu! Czarnoksiężnik Jeremiasz: (Jest przebrany za drzewo.) Ekhem! Dajcie już spokój temu drwalowi. Fretka: Jeremiasz?! (Odrzuca robota.) A precz! Och cześć! Wiesz, ja naprawdę nie zauważyłam, że jesteś… Jeremiasz: Drzewem? Fretka: Atrakcyjny! Jeremiasz: Nie musisz, wiem że nim jestem. Fretka: Idziemy do Czarnoksiężnika, by spełnił nasze życzenia. Eee… czy masz jakieś życzenia? Jeremiasz: Czy mam jakieś życzenia? (Piosenka Jedno mam marzenie dziś) Jeremiasz: Spójrz mi w oczy i dostrzeż mnie, przed tobą otworzyć się chcę. Pytasz jakie mam marzenia, lecz Baljeet: A dlaczego on może śpie...? (Fretka ucisza Baljeeta.) sam nie wiem czy to wszystko, wciąż jest jawą, czy snem. Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) I zdradzę Ci je, gdy już dotrzemy do Przyłapolis. Fretka: O, bardzo chętnie się dowiem! (Głaszcze go po policzku) Chodźmy! (Idą dalej) Baljeet: Nie chcesz zamiast drzewem, być człowiekiem? Jeremiasz: (Ucisza Baljeeta) Dziewczyny lubią tajemnice. Fretka: (Dyszy na schodach.) (Wchodzi na górę i nie może złapać oddech.) Halo? (Podchodzi do wielkiego ekranu.) Mam na imię Fretka i chciałabym… (Chłopcy z fajnej przejażdżki Fineasza i Ferba zderzają się z Fretką.) Aaaaa! Nie zawstydzajcie mnie przed Czarnoksiężnikiem! (Fretka zauważa telefon i dzwoni do Czarnoksiężnika.) Eh, halo! Proszę z Czarnoksiężnikiem. (Na wielkim ekranie pojawia się Linda.) Linda: Dzień dobry Fretka! Fretka: Mama! To ty nim jesteś?! Linda: Cóż, w kuchni umiem czarować. Fretka: Tym razem chłopaki wreszcie wpadli! Czy widziałaś co oni majstrują? Linda: Ależ nie, ja… (Słychać dzwonek.) Ups! To piekarnik! Chłopcy rozdajcie prezenty, a ja sprawdzę potrawkę. (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się w windzie.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb! Ale, ale, ale! Baljeet: Czy to oznacza, że nie będę wporzo? Fineasz: Czadowość jest tak rzadka i niezdefiniowana, że posiada ją tylko kilka osób. Większość nosi to (Wyjmują z torby okulary przeciwsłoneczne.) i udają czadowych. Baljeet: (Zakłada okulary.) Hej! Dla mnie bomba! Jest ekstra! Fineasz: Tak, tylko nie przesadzaj. A więc Jeremiaszu, chciałbyś być prawdziwym chłopakiem, a nie drzewem? Jeremiasz: No tak! Ale zapewne nie potraficie tego spełnić? Fineasz: Twój problem jest taki, że masz straszne urojenia. Jeremiasz: Naprawdę?! Fineasz: Pewnie! Zawsze byłeś prawdziwym chłopcem. To drzewo to zwykły kostium. Buford: Racja! Z tyłu na plecach masz suwak! Chodź! Pomogę ci go zdjąć! (Buford rozpina suwak od kostiumu Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: (Jeremiaszowi spada kostium i zostaje w samej bieliźnie.) Hhh! Jestem wolny! I jestem w samych gaciach. Buford: Tak! Nie da się ukryć. (Jeremiasz odchodzi zasłaniając się kostiumem drzewa.) Fineasz: (Do Buforda) Przebyłeś szmat drogi żeby powiedzieć, że nic nie chcesz. Ale czy jesteś tego pewien? Buford: Tak! Niczego nie chcę! Fineasz: Niektórzy tak mówią, gdy czegoś naprawdę mocno pragną. Buford: Ale nie ja! Ja niczego nie chcę! Fineasz: A może będziesz chciał później? Buford: Nie dzięki! Fineasz: Na pewno? Buford: (Krzyczy.) No dobrze, więc coś wezmę! (Wyjmuje kanapkę z szynką z torby Fineasza i Ferba.) Hehe! Kanapkę z szynką! Właśnie tego chciałem. (Jedząc kanapkę odchodzi.) Ale pyszna! Fineasz: Została jeszcze jedna osoba. Fretka: Hola! Hola! Jeśli myślisz, że mnie przekupisz, to… Dunderwiedźmaczarownik: Teraz cię mam ty maaaa…! (Spada z dachu.) Fineasz: A oto i on. Dunderwiedźmaczarownik: Ja chcę te czerwone kalosze! Fineasz: Fretka chętnie ci je odda! Mam rację? Fretka: No tak, ale nie chcą zejść! Fineasz: Ferb! (Ferb demonstruje gumową łyżkę do butów.) Dundersztyc: Gumowa łyżka do butów? Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem? (Ferb zdejmuje z Fretki czerwone kalosze.) I już? Fineasz: Tak! I już! (Piosenka Czerwone kalosze) Dunderwiedźmaczarownik: Z garderoby mej wiało już nudą, lecz od dziś kolorowe mam cudo. O! Kalosze czerwone mam i przenigdy, nie zdejmę już ich! Miotła! Przetańczę już wszystkie, i noce, i dni! Nie..... (Dunderwiedźmaczarownik zostaje przygnieciony przez dom.) Dunderwiedźmaczarownik: Eh, nie piosenki! Fretka: No to pięknie! Wszyscy dostali to co chcieli, oprócz mnie! Linda: (Wraca z powrotem.) Już jestem! To co tam mówiłaś, córeczko? Fretka: Mamo, masz ukarać Fineasza i Ferba! Linda: A niby za ci? Fretka: Za jazdę na jednorożcach, bezlaktozowy las lodowy, sprężysty chodnik! Linda: To niezła frajda! Pewnie fantastycznie się bawiłaś? Fretka: Frajda! Żartujesz sobie?! Wcale się nie bawiłam! Szłam Żółtym Chodnikiem tak jak mi kazano! Linda: A kto ci niby kazał? Fretka: Dobra wróżka, w latającym oku! Linda: A tak! Ona wszystkim to powtarza. (Widać Izabelę mówiącą ludziom by szli Żółtym Chodnikiem.) Izabela: Idź Żółtym Chodnikiem! Idź Żółtym chodnikiem! Idź żółtym chodnikiem! Linda: Chłopcy próbowali ci przekazać, że podróż może być zabawna. Ona też może dawać radość. (Puszcza oko Fretce.) Fretka: To… chcesz powiedzieć, że mogłam się świetnie bawić w trakcie całej tej przygody, gdybym tylko zboczyła z Żółtego Chodnika i dołączyła do moich braci? Naprawdę?! Linda: Dokładnie tak! Wyluzuj kochanie. Pamiętaj by ze wszystkiego czerpać frajdę! Lato nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Fretka: Ale ja chcę się bawić, potrafię się bawić. Poważnie, ja jestem zabawna! Linda: Pa pa, skarbie! Nie chcę rozgotować makaronu. Fretka: Czekaj! Wracaj! Gdzie niby ta zabawa!? (Fretka się budzi.) Fretka: Ej, co się dzieje?! Nie, nie! Chyba się budzę?! Ale ha nie chcę! To wcale nie fair, nie zdążyłam się rozerwać! Nie! Nie! (Fretka się obudziła na łóżku w swym pokoju, a obok niej leżał Pepe.) Fretka: Nie! Nie! Eh! Nie! To był tylko sen! Szalony, dziki, fantastyczny i dałam plamę! He? (Fretka otwiera okno i widzi braci z przyjaciółmi na pojeździe z jednym kołem.) Ho! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Oh, tu jesteś Pepe! Zbudowaliśmy wielki samo-balansujący monocykl, daje strasznie dużo frajdy! Jedziesz z nami?! Fretka: Zwariowałeś?! Gdy powiem mamie co wy znowu wyko… dużo frajdy? Ferb: Najwięcej frajdy daje zabawa w dobrym towarzystwie. Fretka: Podróż też może być zabawna! Dobra jadę! Fineasz: Super! Fretka: (Wchodzi do wozu.) Oh, Jeremiasz cześć! Jedźmy! Jeremiasz: To chyba fajniejsze niż spacer chodnikiem, co nie? Fretka: A żebyś wiedział, że tak! (Drużyna w monocyklu skacze z rampy.) Fineasz/Ferb/Fretka/Jeremiasz/Baljeet Tjinder/Buford/Izabela: Wooo! (I znowu Fineasz i Ferb opuszczają krajobraz jak roletę.) Fineasz: A więc miłej zabawy! (Z napisami końcowymi piosenka Rdzewiejesz!) Fretka: Coś z tobą jest nie tak Rdzewiejesz! (Wiejesz!) Nie wiesz chyba, że utleniasz się! Na deszczu stałeś ciut za długo, no i unieruchomiło cię! Rdzewiejesz! (Wiejesz!) Skrzypisz wykonując każdy ruch! Pomarańczową straszysz korozją, od czapeczki aż do samych stóp! Rdzewiejesz! Niedźwiedź: Tak, i co z tego? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2 Kategoria:Inne scenariusze